No soy una hipocrita
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Two-Shot UA del capitulo 3 y 22 de Llamadas.
1. Rita

**Hola a todos queridos lectores, hace un buen tiempo me encontraba leyendo el fic "Llamadas" de Banghg, aunque luego me di cuenta que debio cancelarlo por decir que ahora hacer ese fic ahora se transformo en algo cliche u.u. Aun que me dijo ya que podia hacer lo que quisiese con Llamadas.**

 **(No pienso hacer el capitulo del juicio, la razon principal es que un escritor llamado MetalDragon-GX hizo el capitulo del juicio (En lo personal hizo un buen trabajo) y como toda la familia se volvio a reunir y me sorprendio como la tia Ruth le dejo una amenaza a su hermana de que se "saliese con la suya" pero pronto el destino vendria por ella y no habria escapatoria, En el juicio se dio por entender que lo de la mala suerte no fue nada mas que un asunto quese salio de control. La razon 2 es que ya lei tanto Llamadas que ya no se ni quien o de que se trata Nega, ¿y que se refiere con "El Lincoln de ellas?" ¿Osea que es de una realidad alterna en donde el maltrato por parte de su familia lo convirtio en un ser "malevolo"? (Porque vi su "aparicion" en el fic de MontanaHatsune92 llamado "Ficgelion" y se refieren a el como el albino siniestro, monstruo que aparece en Llamadas, y no es un OC, y vi en Facebook un dibujo de eltioRob95, de una "escena" de "Ficgelion" en donde su OC, Rob, se asusta al ver a Nega y es como Lincoln pero mas monstruoso con una bufanda. ¿Y a que se refiere con que no es un OC y es "El Lincoln de ellas"?)**

 **Para decirles de que se trata esto, ¿recuerdan el capitulo 3 y 22 de este fic? Pues la verdad lei lo que dijeron los padres pero me enojo mas eso que despues de arrestarlos querian verlo con el traje de nuevo y arreglado y decian amar a sus hijos, pero a ella ni le importo lo que dijeron de que su hijo cayese enfermo. De haber escuchado dicha "idiotez" los habria golpeado tan fuerte que les quedaria marcado de por vida y pensar: ¿Y estos quienes se creen que son? ¿Abusadores infantiles con tendencias incestuales? Algo no esta bien con ellos, debo enviarlos a un psicologo.**

 **Aunque en el 22, al fin Lynn padre abrio los ojos pero recibio una llamada de Nega mostrandole sus fallas y al ver como lo amenaza, al "pibe" que salvo a su hijo de ser asfixiado en un traje olor a caca, no importa cuanto lo niegue o cuanto amenaze seguira siendo un hipocrita para toda la vida. (Hubiera sido mejor haberles enviado los mentolados del enorme hispano para violarlo)**

 **Esto es un Two-Shot ya que en el siguiente introducire a Leni dandose cuenta de que ha sido "engañada" y que casi mata a su hermano, la bolita de nieve que siempre la ayudo y que su inocencia le intento mostrar lo "contrario" de sus acciones.**

 **"No soy una hipocrita"**

En el mundo hay personas que a veces tienen el "sueño" de ser padres, otros "temen" por su vida porque eso es una gran hay padres "diabolicos" rayando en lo "satanico" que les vale un carajo su descendencia y opta por "pelear" con ellos, sus hijos, y sobre explotarlos para luego irse a un kiosco por comida y nunca mas volver.

Pero a Rita Loud, la matriarca de la familia Loud, no era "catalogada" de esta manera

Tras ver lo que dijo en el interrogatorio tras su arresto y la charla con su padre sobre ese "asunto", ¿como se la podria definir?

Una perra egoista seria esa "definicion".

Porque... ¿Que madre habla de su hijo como una maldicion que puede traer el fin del mundo? Era el bebe al cual habia criado desde bebe, y ella solo lo maltrato encerrandolo en un traje y decir amandolo... Acaso... ¿Eso era amor familiar? ¿Asi actuaba una madre? De haber actuado como una adulta madura lo habria defendido y quizas haberlas "reprochado" a las demas hijas, en vez de eso confio de forma "ciega" en una teoria sacada de la nada y no comprobado de manera cientifica. El ver como Lincoln se intentaba quitar el traje y algo a alguna de sus hijas le andaba mal y se desquitaba con Lincoln ella solo le dijo: "¿No piensas en tus hermanas? ¿Nos odias acaso?". Que idiota, ingenuo e hipocrita, ¿como podia decir que su propio hijo odiaba a su familia, cuando ellos lo maltrataban a tal grado de odiarlo hasta la muerte?

Pero al ver y escuchar lo que confeso en el interrogatorio y en la charla con su padre sobre el asunto de Lincoln en como lo "refirio" ¿En que vergas pensaba? Eso ya era lo mismo como con el protocolo no hacian nada, se acobardaban hasta que hubiese un "tratado de paz" y no detenian a sus hijas que se desquitaban con el unico niño de la familia.

Habria deseado que no fuese ella y quizas otra que hablase a si de su be...

¡No!

Ya ni le podia decir su "bebe" porque ya se sentia una completa hipocrita al decirle eso a Lincoln ya que contribuyo a que lo sacaran afuera y que les diese buena suerte como si se "aprovechase" de el.

Su celular comenzo a sonar, espero a que fuese Lincoln y que no fuese muy "tarde" para que de esa forma aceptase sus disculpas.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Yo... No se que decir! ¡No tengo el perdon de Jesus! ¡No merezco el perdon de nadie! Se suponia que eres mi bebe, mi hijo al cual debo proteger. Pero te hice cosas horribles y que mi mente decia estar bien. Hasta te llegue a culpar de todo, deberia haber hecho algo antes pero tener muchas hijas lo complica todo por que me da miedo enfrentarmeles! Lincoln si estas ahi quiero decirte que te quiero y que lo siento. Desearia Regresar en el tiempo antes de que esto comenzara. Doy asco.- se lamento la mujer Loud por sus "pecados" esperando las disculpas de su hijo peliblanco pero en vez de eso fue...

-Jej muy chistoso.

-¿Eh?- pregunto Rita sobre esa voz.- ¿Que quieres decir?

-Que es chistoso, ¿no escuchas lo que te dicen? No, ¿Que les respondiste a las personas cuando preguntaron sobre lo del traje de ardilla? Un asunto familiar. Eso es hipocrita, ¿acaso las repeticiones de tus "interrogatorios" te hicieron dar cuenta del asco de persona que eres? Admitelo de una vez, eso de la "suerte" te hizo debil pero en vez de eso tu cargo como la mujer de la casa la toma alguien menor que tu. ¿En que pensabas al dejar que tus hijas lo resolviesen todo? Todos necesitan consejo de los padres y usted siempre debe tener la ultima palabra como una adulta madura, pero dejas que tus hijas la tomen y se encierran como un monton de cobardes.- Dijo el anonimo detras de la linea.- ¡Y mejor escuchame porque si no lo haces te mandare veinte degenerados para que de esa forma te violen, te dejen tu puto ano de prostituta lo bastante grande para "pegarte" en el retrete y ver como se te caera el excremento! Perdon.- se disculpo la persona por su "arranque".- Intento disculparse la persona.-Intento que esto no pase muy seguido, es que esto es tan, la verdad no se como decirlo o que es o porque sera. Supongo que por tus acciones, creo que ahora me ves como un degenerado que tomo el telefono de su hijo. Lo que trae de nuevo ese sentimiento hipocrita de preocupacion como un "respaldo" para ignorar todo lo anterior, tomando en cuenta ¡que no hacia falta que la policia te mostrara lo verga de madre que eres!

-¿Que? ¿El telefono de Lincoln? ¿Que haces con el?- quiso saber la mujer pero...

\- Me lo robe y... ¿que decia? ¡¿Es que no lo ves?! ¡Te estoy intentando hacerte abrir los ojos y mostrar tus fallas como un ser humano! ¡Pero lo que haces es que te desquitas y le echas la culpa al unico bebe que siempre se preocupo por ustedes y te ocultas en una hipocresia totalmente vacia! ¡Para que luego te des cuenta de que te tardaste En decir que lo sientes! ¿Por cierto te violaron ya? Por que esos degenerados que te mencione eran de verdad. No lo digo por experiencia si no que esa algo super horrible.

-¿Pero quien eres? ¿Porque nos haces esto?- pregunto Rita alterada.

-Porque soy el men que los denuncio.- dio su respuesta.

-¡¿Nos denunciaste?! ¡¿Como pudiste?! ¡Ya veras como...!-juro Rita pero el "deunciante" le dijo:

-Como dije antes un hipocrita, te olvidas del daño que le hiciste a tu hijo que ahora te centras en un odio enfocado a una persona que salvo a tu hijo de morir de asfixia. Asi que no importa cuanto lo niegues, justifiques o utilizes una mentira hipocrita y sacada de la nada seras por siempre una hipocrita porque ahora quieres atacar a quien salvo su hijo, seras y para toda la vida una hipocrita.- finalizo la llamada de ese hombre.

-No... No soy una hipocrita... ¡No lo soy! ¡Por favor! ¡Dejenme ir! ¡Mi hijo esta en peligro! ¡No soy una hipocrita! ¡NO LO SOY!


	2. Leni

Una noche.

Y unas repeticiones de las grabaciones del interrogatorio y lo que ocurrio en la comisaria.

La hicieron ya darse cuenta de que es una muy buena para nada a la cual cayo muy bajo.

Lo que mas le dolia a la fashionista de la familia Loud era...

¿Por que?

¿Como es que sus padres y sus hermanas hablaron de su unico hermanito como si fuese una peste que les arruinaba la vida?

¿Como es que lo maltrataron encerrandolo en un traje a un grado de que casi muriese de asfixia y lo castigaban sin razon alguna encerrandolo?

¿Como es que le pudieron hacer eso al niño que siempre las ayudo?

¿Como pudieron mentirle?

¿Como es que no pudo verlo?

¿Porque se tuvo que creer lo que le dijeron sus hermanas?

¿Porque su cabeza llena de aire y con espacio la hacia convencer de que todo estaba bien?

Esas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Leni Loud, tras ver las repeticiones del interrogatorio por parte de su abogado, eso le borro su sonrisa transformando aquella inocencia que tenia en seriedad.

¿De verdad esa era su familia?

No tenia que serlo. De haber dado mala suerte deberia apoyarlo pero por nacer con un defecto que le impedia ser como las demas prefirio fijarse en la fortuna y disfrazando el maltrato que le daba a aquel que la ayudo en su prueba de conducir en amor familiar.

Uno del cual se apegaba a la violencia.

Y luego la policia entra a su casa y los separan a todos. Por mas que no supiese lo que pasaba, los testimonios por parte de todos la hicieron descubrir el lado mas rastrero y malvado de su familia que hacian a sus espaldas.

Sentia ganas de llorar y maldecirlos, pero era muy inutil, aunque quisiese que todos volviesen a estar juntos con ese traje de ardilla volveria a ser todo como antes.

Como aquella familia que se desquitaba sin razon aparente, y que culparlo de todo justificaba como es que las cosas nunca saliesen como aquella familia queria y no lo pararia a tiempo.

Ella y Lori se suponian que debian ser aquellas que cuidaban a todos en vez de eso prefirio no hacerlo y nunca detenerse.

Con su inocencia, daba quizas a entender que no solo le traia problemas con chicos llenos de hormonas que se aprovechasen de su belleza solo para quitarle la virginidad, sino con su propia familia.

Ahora Leni Loud, lo entendio todo.

Su inocencia se apago por siempre.

Su sonrisa borrada de su cara como algo mal escrito.

Y su mundo fue pisoteado y destruido por aquellos que llamaba familia.

Por mandar tantos de amor y cariño familiar por algo que no existia.

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar. Esperaba a que no fuese muy tarde para las disculpas con su querido hermanito.

Entonces lo atendió.-¡Lo siento! ¡Me lo merezco! ¡Me lo tengo bien merecido! ¡¿Que hermana ignora a su unico hermanito! Dios... ¡Incluso pensé que todo estaba bien! ¡No pude darme cuenta hasta que la policía vino! ¿Como pudieron? Tanto que los ayudaste parecía que guardaron palizas para este momento. No... Esa debí haber sido yo, solo desearía haberte defendido antes, en vez de poner la fortuna y el logro encima de ti. Perdoname Linky.- se disculpo la chica

-Que chistoso.

-¿Que?- pregunto Leni.

-Que es chistoso, es que acaso tu Linky intento convencerte de que lo que hacían estaba mal y ellos solo te dijeron mentiras para un cerebro tan en descomposición y lleno de aire de que todo iba a la grande. Eso es tonto, tan tonto como hipócrita, 'es que acaso los testimonios grabados, te hicieron dar cuenta de que eres una retrasada mental que la mandaron a la secundaria para nada y que adoptas una idea de que todo esta bien mientras te dan duro contra el suelo? Pues que crees tus padres siempre te dieron consejos de evitar que se aprovechasen, y le pagan tomando la ultima palabra.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Porque tienes el teléfono de Linky?

-Yo te diré quien soy: el wey que los denuncio a la poli. Respecto al teléfono de tu Linky me lo robe, se que me veras como un demente que quiso atacar a tu hermanito, porque eso te traerá ese sentimiento hipócrita de preocupación. ¿Necesitabas enserio que te dijeran mentiras para decirte que cosa hacías mal? Y mejor escúchame bien te digo esto para que veas tus fallas en vez de pensar que tu hermano esta bien, para que mas tarde pagues lo que pagues. Tal vez vayas a amenazar a mi, el wey que hizo justicia con su familia, asi que no importa cuanto te disculpes, debiste pensar eso antes de tachar a tu hermano de plaga y dejarte engañar por tu cabecita.- finalizo el anonimo de voz distorsionada la llamada dejando a Leni sumamente arrepentida y suplicando perdon pero como se dio cuenta muy tarde eso ya era hipocrita.

-Perdoname Linky, Por no defenderte.

 **FIN**

 **J0nasNagera: Entiendo.**

 **eltioRob95: Es como el de Pennywise de IT/ESO ¿Viste el filme? Porque a mi no me da miedo, Eso me hace reir por sus expresiones faciales (Mas bien las del actor Bill Skarsgard) y su voz de rata.**

 **Armanduxbstds: Lo se.**

 **Shadowmaster91: Ya lo entendi por tu mensaje P.M.**

 **Saludos a: ThuleReader06, cartman6x61, eltioRob95, Metalero Anarkista, JacksonDragneel16 y necrowarrio.**


End file.
